The Secret Space of Split Souls
by EternallyIll
Summary: Where Ginny dies in the Chamber of Secrets. Not really… A soul bond where the two don't suddenly become an all-knowing super couple that hates everyone. Harry and Ginny have to work their way through school and Voldemort all whilst sharing a space for their souls. H/G soul bond! Realistic Development! No Bashing! Post-CoS! Good Dumbledore!
1. Chapter 1: Convergence

**A/N:**

Hello to whoever is reading this. This is the first fanfic I have ever written so um... I'll try my best. This fic is inspired greatly by The Amplitude, Frequency and Resistance of the Soul Bond by Council. A few chapters in you'll probably feel like I'm copying Council's story but I can assure you that I can't really diverge _that_ much so early on. Just putting this out there, I only decided to write since Council seems to have abandoned his story and while the idea of soul bonds doesn't appeal to me a lot, Council's take on it appealed to me.

This story will involve some kind of romance as it is a Harry/Ginny focus but, as you can see in the summary, it won't be immediate unrealistic love. The story will most likely progress pretty fast but I'll try to make it as interesting as possible.

This chapter was initially a short prologue. However, one of my reviews suggested I make it part of my chapter so this is the result of that. Rate if you want and please review.

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter and anything in it belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that is mine is what's different to the original.

Inspired by _The Amplitude, Frequency and Resistance of the Soul Bond_ by Council

* * *

The Secret Space of Split Souls

**Chapter 1: Convergence**

Harry Potter was a very unusual boy. He hated the summer and really wanted to do his homework. But this wasn't what made him so unusual. Not even the fact that he was a wizard was the most unusual part about him. What was most unusual was the secret he was hiding. Harry Potter actually had–

"Boy! Guess what's happening today!?" A shout interrupted Harry's internal, third-person, birthday monologue.

He huffed and repeated the last of his monologue again. Harry Potter actually had a person inside his head. Glad that he finished his birthday monologue, he hopped down the stairs with a smile on his when his happy thoughts were once again interrupted.

_'See Harry? They do remember your birthday!'_

The only difference this time was that it wasn't his uncle yelling at him, nor his aunt screeching, and it wasn't even his cousin making fun of him. No. This time it was the person inside his head. A person whose name w –

_'Can you really hop down stairs Harry?'_

Harry groaned. _Why couldn't people just let him monologue in peace?_

"BOY! Get down here!" Vernon's roar snapped him out of his reverie.

Harry quickly reached the bottom of the stairs to see Uncle Vernon standing at the door and waiting for him impatiently.

"Marge is coming arriving today and" – Vernon snarled as he pointed a fat finger at Harry threateningly – "we need to get some things straight. You _will_ keep a civil head while she's here."

To which Harry responded, "I will if she does," and was promptly ignored.

"And Marge doesn't know about any of your _abnormality_ which is the way we want to keep it," growled Uncle Vernon. "Make sure you keep any of your – _funny stuff_ to yourself and behave."

To which Harry Potter, once again, replied, "I will if she does," and was, once again, promptly ignored.

Somewhat sadly and unsurprisingly, she didn't. As it happened, on the very first evening of her stay, Aunt Marge apparently crossed the line.

"Now I'm not saying anything against your family, Petunia," She said in what was probably supposed to be a consoling voice, "but your sister was a bad egg."

At this point, Harry could practically feel the steam coming from his ears as he focused on anything but the fat lumps on the dinner table.

_'Honestly! I still can't believe that your family forgot when your birthday is.'_

Harry groaned as the voice entered his head. Everything seemed to happen to him. First, he saved the wizarding world twice from the guy-who-likes-acronyms and saved his best friend's little sister. And what did he get in return? Summer with the Dursleys with Ginny there to witness his shame. And it was finally revealed. The name of the person inside his head was Ginny Weasley.

_'Not **now** Ginny! I'm in – in the middle of something.' Harry replied._

Ginny huffed discontentedly at Harry's thoughts.

_'You know, as much as you say that **I'm **in **your** head, I can say that **you're** in **my** head!'_

Apparently realising that Harry was ignoring her, Marge asked him, "Have you been beaten often at… wherever it is you go to – St Brutus something? A good thrashing is really what you need, boy."

_'That disgusting, fat **bitch!** She's uglier than a garden gnome!'_

Harry winced at Ginny's language, but he had to admit that it really was an accurate description of Marge. Aunt Marge glared at him, irritated that he was making her wait. Looking, past her fat frame he saw Uncle Vernon curtly nod. "Oh – oh yeah," said Harry, "I've been beaten _loads_ of times."

"I don't like your tone boy. You mustn't blame yourself for the way that _thing_ has turned out Vernon." Marge said, turning to Vernon, "If there's something rotten inside, there's nothing you can do!" Harry stared at her, amusement forgotten, while he recited the Hogwarts school song to keep him from blowing something up.

_'How could she!?'_ exclaimed Ginny in outrage, _'I can't believe your relatives are so horrible! How could Dumbledore let you stay here?'_ Usually he would defend the greatest wizard of all time but in this situation, he had to agree. Apparently, her rage at his relatives must have transferred to him as he couldn't control himself after what happened next.

"You see it all the time in breeding dogs. If there's something wrong with the _bitch,_ then there's something wrong with the _pup_!" Aunt Marge said just before her wine glass shattered and a shirt button popped, flying straight into Dudley's face'. Everyone's eyes widened as she proceeded to blow up to a size which, in Harry's honest opinion, could givethe magnificence of Dumbledore's beard a run for its money.

_'Yeah! Go get her Harry!'_

Harry watched Aunt Marge rolling around shrieking. Maybe there was nothing he could do about Ginny witnessing the laughable life of Harry Potter. But at least she made it fun.

* * *

**2 months and 2 days earlier**

Harry weakly stared at the space in front of him. Just seconds ago, the soon-to-be-resurrected Tom Riddle had stood there. But now he was gone, and Harry had a soul-splitting headache. Literally. He blankly looked at the light emerging from his lightning bolt scar, bright green but tainted by Darkness.

In this state, Harry barely noticed that a similar light, except red, had appeared from the remains of Riddle's diary. For some inexplicable reason, the two lights flowed towards each other. It was a captivating sight for the dazed Harry Potter. What could only have been his and Ginny's souls, _seeped _into each other.

When the soul light finally merged, it split into two; one part seeped into Ginny and the other part pierced into Harry's scar. Immediately, all of his magic converged on that one spot. Just as the pressure became too great, it exploded. At that moment, the only thing he knew was excruciating pain. His soul, the core of his being, was ripped into tiny pieces and until it was finally put back together, Harry Potter ceased to exist.

* * *

**Present**

Harry Potter sighed as he dragged his trunk and Hedwig's cage to Magnolia Crescent and sat down on the curb. After the anger and adrenaline from blowing up his aunt he expired, he realised that he had nowhere to go and nothing to do. He wracked his exhausted mind and then, finally, decided to rely on his last resort.

_'Ginny, I need your help.'_

_'Aha! I was wondering when you'd ask. Now, just lift your wand arm into the air and –'_

Bang! Harry threw his arms up to block a sudden, blinding light and tripped over backward. Expecting to hit the ground on his bum, he shrieked when he instead fell over a dog and flipped across its back. It was a huge black dog that would have been menacing if it wasn't so skinny. From where he lay on the ground, he could see its ribs sticking out. Harry startled when he suddenly realised that a bus had appeared and the conductor had popped out the door, reciting loudly into the empty night.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve —"

The conductor stopped abruptly. He had just noticed that standing in front of him was a massive dog with its tongue sticking out. Harry quickly stood up and walked around the side of the dog. As he brushed himself off, he noticed that Stan was staring at him in amusement and shock.

_'Awkward.'_

_'Not helpful Ginny.'_

"What were you doing under that dog?" said Stan.

"Fell over," replied Harry.

"'Choo fall over for?" sniggered Stan.

"I didn't _mean_ to," Harry replied in annoyance. Suddenly remembering what exactly it was he'd fallen over, Harry looked at the massive creature standing next to him, tongue still sticking out.

_'Aww, it's so cute. Can we please keep it?_

_'No.'_

_'Pretty please?'_

_'No.'_

_'…You know, all six of my brothers say that I have a really mean bat bogey hex.'_

Harry shivered.

_'Er… Actually, I was thinking that we should keep Snuffles.'_

_'I'm glad you've seen the light Harry dear.'_ Ginny said sweetly.

"'Is tha' your pet 'en?" Stan asked.

"Er… yeah, absolutely. Snuffles is my dog." Harry replied unenthusiastically. And the dog proceeded to knock him over and lick his face; possibly in excitement but probably as revenge for the terrible name. After he finally extricated himself from the animal, however, Harry found out another reason for why he shouldn't have listened to Ginny.

"Woss that on your 'ead?" said Stan suspiciously.

"Nothing," uttered Harry a bit too quickly and pulled down his now wet hair over his scar.

"What 'choo say your name was 'gain?" Stan persisted.

"I didn't. It's Gin – Neville Longbottom. Can I get on the bus now?" Harry squeaked out the second part. He could hear Ginny laughing her teeth off in the background.

Stan raised an eyebrow and ushered him and his new dog on while saying, "Right then, Gineville, where 'bouts you 'eaded?"

"Leaky Cauldron, and it's _not_ Gi –" started Harry but then was, again, rudely interrupted for the third time that day.

"Righto, Gin," Stan said disinterestedly, "Take 'er away, Ernie."

"Yah Ernie, hit it!" A shrunken head said in a Jamaican accent.

Snuffles woofed happily and they were off with a bang.

Some would say the ride was thrilling. Harry would say it was… hair-raising. Initially, he stared out the window, hoping he wouldn't get sick from the chaotic driving. He regretted that when he saw the bus headed for a train. Harry was glad that magic existed if only for the fact that it lifted the train above the bus before they crashed.

Eventually, the bus jerked to a stop and a dazed Harry Potter fell off the bus then crawled to his feet in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

_'I hate you, Harry. I fell off my chair at the dinner table and now everyone's looking at me weirdly.'_

_'Ginny, you realise that you're the reason for this.'_

_'It's not like I knew you were so weak. You've slain a 60-foot basilisk! Honestly, **motion sickness.**'_

Harry sighed. Ignoring the strange looks people were giving him, he entered the dingy pub, happy that he was on steady ground, and… ran right into the man he was running from.

"Harry, my boy! Goodness gracious, you're alright," exclaimed the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

Harry groaned.

_'Can you stop with the groaning?'_

Harry groaned again.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings and Dark Stars

**A/N:**

Hello... Sorry for updating 5 months after the first chapter... I probably should have done some sort of plan for this story before updating but, obviously, I didn't. One thing some of you might want to know, I edited the first chapter a lot on the day I wrote it so read it again if you haven't already. I actually wrote the second chapter the next day but I just didn't like it. At all. Then came school and I just got lazy. Then came exams. Now it's holidays so I'll try and get another few chapters out before term starts again and maybe a few during term. Anyways, please give me more feedback and ideas. Tell me what you want so I can do less work! Nah, I'm joking.

Some things about this chapter (and the rest of the story).

The animagus transformation is completely canon... Except for the loss of sanity and body parts.

Tell me what you think about Snuffles...

I'll respond to some reviews then let's get into it!

\- Eternally Ill

Edit: Ive edited this chapter a lot, because I read over it and didn't think it was at its full potential

**Reviews:**

**Novum Arkilum - **I think I've already replied to you but thanks so much for the feedback. I edited chapter 1 like 5 times because of some stuff you pointed out. Hope you like it!

**Seena T -** I have to agree with you. I like the idea and I also want to see where I go with it. I honestly don't know right now.

**siddhi.d.k - **Let's hope I can keep it that way.

**scrappy8 -** Tell me whenever it's not, please.

**TheWateringWizard - **I know what you mean. I only recently understood how hard it is to not go to either extreme. I'll try my best!

**WinkingSkeever -** Forgive me! Hope this satisfies you and I'll try to get a few more done.

**MarauderMist -** I hope it does :)

**GinnyPotter6891 -** Me too! I won't abandon this story because I hate it when others do. On the other hand, I might take a long time to update every time so don't give up on me. At the very least, I'll tell you if I ever do abandon it. Not that I will.

**Guest -** Glad you do! No more need to wait for this one.

* * *

The Secret Space of Split Souls

**Chapter 2: Meetings and Dark Stars**

**"**_**So that's that, and no harm done!?'** He's keeping something from me, and I don't like it._'

_'Harry, I really don't understand why you're so worked up. You're acting as if it's a bad thing that you're not expelled!_

Harry was sitting by Florian Fortescue's ice cream parlour doing his best to enjoy the sunshine and his homework on Wendelin the Weird. Everything was almost perfect except for his frustration at the inane peculiarities of the wizarding world.

_'I'm not saying that. It's just that last year, they nearly expelled me because Dobby levitated a pudding at my house._

For instance, the Minister of Magic thought it was completely fine for people to blow up their aunts but condemned victims of crazy but well-meaning house elves. Snuffles, who was happily sitting on the ground by Harry, tried to stick his tongue in Harry's ice cream but was warned away by the pointy quill in Harry's hand.

_'Who's Dobby.'_

Harry froze, not even bothering about Snuffles who had now succesfully buried his face in ice cream. He thought he could almost see his earlier happiness draining away.

'_Uh, he's a house elf.'_

_'And why would a house elf levitate a pudding at your house?'_

_'Well you see, he levitated it so he could drop it on my Uncle's guests.'_

_'And why did he want to do that?'_

_'He wanted me to stay away from Hogwarts.'_

_'Because…?'_

Apparently, despite Harry's efforts, Ginny was going to get to the crux of the matter.

'_He was warning me about the Chamber of Secrets! Okay?'_

Harry regretted ever saying Dobby's name. He could just imagine… _sense_ his soul smouldering under waves of fierce red light. The lecture he received from Ginny on him 'babying' her like her family (I'm not the delicate piece of glass you think I am!) put Mrs. Weasley to shame. The piercing pain made him jerk his ice-cream out of Snuffles' face into his own and slam his face into his essay. It just happened to be his luck that a certain red-haired family, having just arrived, stared shocked at Harry Potter shoving a literal face-full of ice cream on his school essay. Snuffles, who was wiping cream off his face on Harry, suddenly sat up and stared attentively at the family. Unfortunately, this went unnoticed by Harry.

"Are you alright Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked tentatively. Ginny burst out laughing.

* * *

Harry was entranced. What he was looking at right now was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. With its perfectly trimmed bristles and its polished wood, the broomstick made him fall in love. Oh, how much he wanted to buy it.

"Harry."

He imagined what it would feel like to hold in his hands. What the wind would feel like in his face at 240km/h. Yes, Harry Potter would be unstoppable on this broom. It seemed the firebolt was just destined for him.

"Harry!"

Harry snapped out of his reverie and look up to see his best friend pointing at a spot on his own face.

"You still got some ice cream on your face mate," Ron 'helpfully' pointed out then gestured to a spot on his face. "Over here."

Harry sighed.

_'Stop laughing_.'

Harry looked past Ron to where Ginny sat near the ice cream parlour, guarded on either side by Mrs. Weasley and Percy. Snuffles, who seemed to think of himself as Harry's personal guardian, stopped suspiciously glaring at a 6-year-old girl and looked over to Ginny as well. Every now and then, she snickered and it was obvious she was trying not to physically show her amusement. Only physically of course.

"Yeah," Harry startled as Ron spoke from beside him. "She's been like _that_ ever since _you-know-what_."

'_I've been like **what** ever since **what**?'_

"She's been like _what_ ever since _what_?"

"You know, a little er... crazy... ever since... 'the incident'," Ron peered at Ginny cautiously then leaned in and whispered the last part. Unfortunately, Ron did not know that Ginny was also inside Harry's head. Harry was already beginning to feel sorry for Ron. "We think she's still suffering from the after effects of You-know-who in her head. One moment she's miserable and the next she's laughing her arse off." Snuffles's ears drooped as he nodded his head as if in agreement. Harry felt a little guilty because he was fairly he sure he knew why. "Look at her! She was all giggly before and now she looks ready to kill!"

Harry muttered, "That's because she is mate," then grabbed Ron and ran. Or they did until they tripped over what looked like a small tiger and Harry realised running was futile with him there anyway.

"Hey 'mione," said Ron as he painfully pulled the ugly tiger off his face.

"When d'you get here?" Harry asked with lightly askew glasses.

"Oh, just now. Did you get a new pet Harry? Me too! Don't you think Crookshanks is just adorable?" Hermione chattered away happily.

"Who?" Both Harry and Ron asked, the only animal in sight was Snuffle... unless you counted the detested creature they tripped over. When she picked up said creature, Ron's jaw dropped.

Ron looked at her then at Crookshanks and exclaimed, "That ugly... thing!? It tried to maul me!"

Hermione looked extremely offended and Crookshanks seemed ready to pounce. And he did.

_'Do you think I should help him?'_

'_He deserves it.'_

Ignoring the ground-shaking battle between best friend and other best friend plus cat, Harry noticed he was standing right outside of a Flourish and Blotts.

_Perfect_.

Walking in with Snuffles following close behind, he pulled out his booklist and wandered among the shelves. He went over to the Transfiguration section to get his new transfiguration book. Unfortunately, as he absentmindedly browsed the shelves, he didn't notice a mob of rogue biting books coming his way. By the time he realised the imminent threat of numerous papercuts, it was already too late. He was surrounded. On two sides were bookshelves, one side was the mob of 'The Monster Book of Monsters' and the final side was blocked by a massive iron cage.

_'Oh great_...'

'Quick, _quick_! Get out of the way!' Chasing behind the mob was the manager, outfitted with very thick gloves and an abnormally large, knobbly walking stick.

_'Get out of the way!? Is he insane? Does he think I like paper cuts?_'

_'I'll see you in the next life Harry.'_

In moment of despair, Harry jumped onto a bookshelf. He managed to avoid the snapping books but the shelf he was clinging to snapped, burying him in a mountain of books. Snuffles, who was somehow unscathed, picked a book up with his teeth and dropped it particularly hard on his nose.

* * *

"Harry! How are you doing? It must feel nice back in the wizarding world eh?" Mr. Weasley's face looked very serious as he leaned against a pillar. They were now standing in corner of the Leaky Cauldron while everyone else sat and ate.

"Er... yeah," Harry replied, trying not to laugh. Unfortunately, Mr. Weasley's face was just as serious when he asked about the function of rubber ducks.

_'How is that funny? I think it was a completely reasonable question. Who knows what muggles do with those funny objects!?'_

_'But Ginny! It's a **rubber duck!**'_

"Good. Now Harry, I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you. You are in grave danger. First, tell me what you know about Sirius Black." Snuffles head jerked and his ears flicked up attentively.

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley, no longer feeling like laughing. "Well... I know he uh... killed 13 people and escaped from Azkaban. Why sir? What's he got to do with me? I mean, I'm just Harry."

Apparently, Ginny was listening in through their bond as she facepalmed but then turned very slightly red when she realised Harry saw her.

Mr. Weasley patted Harry's shoulder. "Harry, Harry, _Harry_," Mr. Weasley said emotionally. "While I am very very impressed that you don't think of yourself as someone special, but you need to understand something. Whether you like it or not, you were the cause for the fall of You-Know-Who. They say Black was his biggest supporter and, now that he's out of prison, the first thing he's going to do is come after you. Harry, I need you to promise me one thing. No matter what you might hear, do not go after Sirius Black."

"What?" Harry stared in confusion, but Mr. Weasley had already walked off.

'Why does dad think you'd go after Sirius Black?'

'That's what I want to know…' Harry responded while ruffling Snuffles' fur.

* * *

Harry walked down the train corridor, closely followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Every compartment seemed to be full until they reached the last one, which had a shabbily dressed man sleeping against the window. Ron started to open his mouth, but Snuffles shoved him inside before proceeding to stare at his jacket pocket. Ron shivered. Ginny poked her tongue at Ron and gave Snuffles a good rub as the rest of them followed inside.

'_Who d'you reckon he is?_' Ginny asked Harry.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron wondered aloud, motioning to the man sitting near the window.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione whispered back. Everyone stared at her except Harry who was looking at Ginny then Ron in amusement.

"How d'you know that?" Ron asked, shocked.

"It says on his case Ronald," she replied, pointing to a battered old case on the luggage rack as if it was obvious. Ron didn't like the tone of her voice and so began the next argument out of a series. Ignoring the two, Harry pulled out a book he had bought earlier in Diagon Alley. Its cover read _'Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality.'_

'_Ginny, guess what_.' Harry thought as he opened his book.

_'Oh, I don't know, you got a book on the animagus transformation_?'

Harry spluttered as the words on the cover changed to Animagi: All you need to know and looked up straight into Ginny's smirking face.

_'How d'you know_?'

She facepalmed. _'I can literally hear your thoughts and you were thinking about it just then.'_

More than slightly embarrassed, Harry looked back down at his book. Opening to the page which directly talked about how to become an animagus, he realised why they were so rare.

**How to Become an Animagus**

Warning: If done incorrectly, the animagus transformation can have disastrous results. These include but are not limited to permanent half-human, half-animal mutations; loss of sanity; and loss of certain body parts.

1\. The witch or wizard must keep a single mandrake leaf in their mouth from one full moon to the next. The leaf cannot be swallowed or spit out. If the next full moon is covered by clouds, this step will have to be repeated.

2\. On this full moon, the witch or wizard must spit the leaf into a phial within range of the moon's pure rays.

3\. The witch or wizard must add one of their hairs, a silver teaspoon of dew that has not seen sunlight or been touched by human feet for seven days, and the chrysalis of a Death's-head Hawk Moth to the moon-struck phial. The mixture has to be stored in a quiet, dark place.

4\. The witch or wizard must then chant the incantation Amato Animo Animato Animagus with the tip of their wand placed over their heart at sunrise and sundown, everyday until the next lightning storm.

5\. When the storm arrives, the incantation should be recited once more before drinking the potion.

Harry was so engrossed in the book that he didn't notice Ginny had sat beside him to read over his shoulder nor did he notice that Hermione had gotten hold of Crookshanks, who was chasing Scabbers. Unfortunately for the poor rat, Snuffles seemed inclined to help Crookshanks cook rat for lunch.

"Oi mate, what are you reading there?" Ron interrupted the trance in the midst of pinning down Snuffles. Harry jerked up, banging his shoulder into Ginny's face.

"Ow!" She yelped.

"N-n-n-nothing Ron. Why d'you ask?" Harry stuttered and slammed the book shut, trying to hide it behind him. Hermione managed to snatch the book out his hands, but the title had once again changed to-

"Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality," Hermione read aloud. She gave a suspicious glance at Harry but, deciding there was nothing interesting in it, she gave it back.

Harry sighed in relief.

_'Harry… Why don't you want Ron or Hermione to know about the book?_'

'_Uhhhh… I don't want anyone to know about it... You kinda just happen to be inside my head.'_

'...'

"Also, How do you think he's still asleep?" Ginny jerked her head towards Professor R. J. Lupin who was now drooling with the side of his face mushed against the window.

Harry swore he Snuffles was laughing. "I don't know Ginny. I really don't know," Harry sighed incredulously, still eyeing the black dog.


	3. Chapter 3: Dementors and Teachers

**A/N:**

Greetings… I hope you guys are proud of me. I released the next chapter in two days! That's like 100 times quicker than last time. Btw, uploading chapters on fanfiction is really irritating because it makes every font the same theme and size. I edited last chapter and it should be easier to read things like the names of magical books.

I hope you guys like my dementor scene. There were honestly so many ways to do it, but I figured having Harry and Ginny feel extra terrible was more fun. I'm not sure if I wrote it well. Tell me if I should change it. Also, you might notice in this chapter, I used quite a few lines from the original book. In my defence, J.K. Rowling put much of what I wanted to say perfectly. And I swear, it's scary how good she is at coming up with insults. As much as I hate Draco and as dark as his jokes are, they're kinda funny. For me at least.

Another thing, I'm going to try and increase the length of my chapters just for you guys. No promises though; it's not as easy as it seems. Especially when even small things make a difference in the plan I haven't even made. Finally, for those who notice the similarities between this and Council's fanfic (The amplitude, frequency and resistance of the soul bond) please tell me if you ever think its too close or I am copying too much. Some of the things in it were just so good that I can't resist myself from wanting to use them later on.

**Reviews:**

**GinnyPotter6891 –** Thanks and I'll do my best to keep a steady rate of updates! I actually had so many ideas of what happens between Snuffles and Lupin and Wormtail. I'm not lying when I say that I was considering making Snuffles being an ordinary dog just to prank you guys in true Marauder fashion. You never know, I really might!

**Always A Dragon –** Hmmm… Tell me your thoughts on their reaction to the Dementors, please. When I was writing this, I also thought what would have happened if Remus actually noticed Wormtail in the original.

I hope this gets me out of those Bat Bogey Hexes and Crookshanks?

**TheWateringWizard –** I feel really bad for not letting Lupin see Padfoot, but it had to be done. In terms of trios and quartets, I'm thinking I might just make it like a trio then Harry and Ginny since that seems to fit more.

**Novum Arkilum – **Glad that it's alright! I edited the last chapter to get rid of some missing words. Tell me if didn't get them all!

* * *

The Secret Space of Split Souls

**Chapter 3: Dementors and Teachers **

Harry woke up with an ominous feeling. He was sitting in the carriage, wearing his wizard robes now, and the whistling sound of his pocket sneakoscope (Ron's birthday present) only enhanced the tingling at the back of his neck. Suddenly, the train compartment darkened, and the compartment door slammed open. Looking up, Harry saw a hideous hand clutching the edge of the doorway. Looking further up, he was faced with a dreadful thing that made him feel as if he would never feel cheerful again. Of course, what he saw was… the face of Draco Malfoy with his two cronies, blocking the light coming from the window across the corridor.

Draco opened his mouth and started to speak in his typical lazy drawl, "Well look who-," but was cut off by the sound of Ginny hooting with laughter at Harry's description of the encounter with Malfoy. "What's so funny weaselette?" Malfoy asked, taken aback. "Have you gone insane!?" Regaining his composure, he smirked and continued, "I bet it's because your father got his hands on some gold. Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the ground. Professor Lupin gave a snort and shifted slightly. Snuffles, who had given up on chasing Scabbers in favour of chocolate frogs, jumped in fright and hid underneath Harry's cloak on the seat whilst staring anxiously at the sleeping man.

"Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backwards as he spotted Lupin. Thankfully for the shabby professor, he no longer had drool hanging from a face squashed against the window.

"New teacher," said Ginny as she stood up next to Ron, ready to start a fight. "What were you saying Malfoy?"

Harry, hoping for a relatively peaceful result, pulled Ginny back down.

Draco's pale eyes narrowed. "C'mon," he muttered to the fat lumps beside him, and they walked off.

_'You should have let me give him one in the balls Harry!'_ Ginny huffed as she kicked Crookshanks's empty basket. Really hard. Harry shivered. He really didn't want to get on Ginny's bad side. Meanwhile, Ron massaged his knuckles as if he'd already broken Malfoy's nose. To be fair, he probably would have if Harry or Professor Lupin wasn't already there.

"I'm not going to take any more crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "If he opens his trap once more, I'm going to get hold of his head and –"

Ron made a violent gesture in mid-air. Hermione started to open her mouth when the train gave a jerk all of a sudden and started slowing down.

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, frowning at her watch.

The already dim light from outside disappeared as the windows frosted over. It was only after the train engine had nearly stopped completely that Harry noticed it was storming outside. The lanterns in the corridor momentarily flickered to life but quickly went out and the train was once again returned to a complete absence of light. The compartment door opened once again, and someone stumbled painfully over Ron's feet, repeatedly saying 'sorry' and asking if they knew what was going on.

"Hullo, Neville," said Harry, pulling him to a seat by his cloak.

"Harry? What's going on?"

"No idea," Harry responded.

"Quiet!" a hoarse voice said suddenly. A light flashed into existence, revealing the tired face of a now awake Professor Lupin. Harry startled when Snuffles jerked his protruding head back into Harry's cloak. He was about to shove him away when Lupin motioned for them to be still. Just as the professor started to move towards the door, it slid open to reveal a cloaked figure floating from floor to ceiling.

_'Harry. If Draco's hand was hideous, what is that?' _Ginny weakly joked to Harry in the cold and depressing atmosphere. But it was true. Just before the creature had pulled it back into its cloak, Harry, who had managed to glimpse it, was horrified by the grey, decayed skin on its hand.

The creature sucked in a long, raspy breath that seemed to suck out all the heat in the air. Snuffles, who was still hiding under Harry's cloak, curled up even further as the cold seeped into the depth of their bones. Harry's sight went black and he heard a woman screaming and pleading.

**_"No! Not Harry. You can't hurt him!"_**

Harry wished he could do something, anything, to help the woman but he couldn't move anything in the nothingness surrounding him. Just before he fainted, another sound joined the screaming. It was a little girl sobbing and a boy laughing at her.

**_"It's all your fault, foolish little girl. Harry Potter is going to die, all because of you!"_**

_'Ginny!'_ He thought out to no avail.

* * *

Ginny sobbed and shrunk back as the mocking verbal abuse hit her repeatedly. She could barely take it and the whispering sounds of snakes only made it worse. All the horror and regret that was filling her up made her feel hopeless. Then screaming pierced through her soul. Terrible, pleading screaming. The despair in her heart thickened and she began to feel fainter and fainter.

* * *

"Ow!" Harry screeched as something slammed hard into his face. He sat up and glared at Ron's nervous face. "Did you just slap my face!?"

"Well, sorry mate. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. You just weren't waking up earlier so…" Ron said, scratching his head. Looking at Ron's red hair, Harry suddenly looked around as if remembering something. He caught sight of Ginny, who had also passed out, waking up with a pale face in the corner of a seat.

Ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach and Snuffles shuffling around under his cloak, Harry looked at Ron again and asked, "What happened? What was that?"

"A dementor." Harry's head snapped to look up at the weary face of Professor Lupin who was currently breaking an abnormally large slab of chocolate into large pieces. "Dementors," he said while handing a piece to Harry, "are the creatures that guard Azkaban. Now eat up. It'll help. If you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to the driver."

"I don't get it… What happened?" said Harry, catching Ginny's eye.

"That thing – the dementor – stood there and – and –"

"You started twitching and muttering. Ginny too, and then you sort of fell out of your seat," Ron said, shaken up. "And then Lupin went to the dementor and said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the dementor didn't move," Snuffles suddenly stopped shuffling around under Harry's cloak and went completely rigid at that, "so then he took out his wand and a silvery light blasted it away."

Harry, realising that Ginny was still shivering in her corner, moved over and put a comforting arm around her. Luckily for them, everyone else was too shaken up to notice how weird that was. After all, Harry and Ginny hadn't exactly spoken to each other a lot.

* * *

The compartment was silent throughout the rest of the journey. Harry and Ginny had fallen asleep against each other, Ron was snoring loudly, Neville was still shivering, and Hermione was looking at Harry weirdly. When the train stopped at long last, Harry woke up to realise that Snuffles was nowhere to be found.

_'You LOST him!?'_ Harry winced, not noticing the weird looks Neville and Hermione gave him. _'How could you lose my precious Snuffles!?' _Ginny ranted as the group hurried along in the rain. Even when they got to the carriage Ginny constantly glared at Harry and sent violent, painful emotions across their bond. Poor Ronald Weasley had the misfortune to sit next to Harry and feel like he'd done something wrong. Nevertheless, it was safe to say that Harry was glad the ride was over and wishing for the thousandth time that Ginny wasn't inside his head.

Getting off the horseless coach, Harry and his friends were making their way to the Great Hall when a voice called, "Potter! Granger! Weasley! I want to see you three!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around, feeling like they'd done something wrong when they came face to face with Professor McGonagall. The trio started to fight their way over when her voice called out again.

"Not you Mr. Weasley, the other one," Ginny and Ron looked at her in surprise and switched place. "And there's no need to look so worried – I just want a word in my office."

Once they were in her office, Professor McGonagall abruptly said, "I heard from Professor Lupin that you two fell ill on the train, Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley."

Harry and Ginny, catching sight of Madam Pomfrey who had just arrived, went red in the face.

"You again, is it?" she said. "What have you done this time?"

"It was a dementor, Poppy," Professor McGonagall replied.

"Setting dementors around a school," she muttered, shaking her head. "And its effect on someone who's already so delicate –"

"I'm not delicate!" Harry interjected crossly.

'_I dunno about __**that**__ Harry,' _Ginny said mockingly.

"Whoever said I was talking about you, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey said as she turned towards Ginny, feeling her forehead, taking her pulse and muttering something about Dementors and fragile little girls. This time, it was Harry's turn to laugh and Ginny's to get mad. After having a heated discussion about the hospital wing and chocolate with the teachers, Harry and Ginny made their way back down to the Great Hall, just in time to miss the Sorting.

They were making their way to the Gryffindor table when their sight was blocked once more by a familiar shuddersome sight. "Ooh look who it is! Potter and his Weaselette!" Malfoy smirked at the two. "Tell me, is it true? You _fainted_, Potter? And your little Weaselette too?"

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ginny angrily.

"Do you still need your little girlfriend to protect you, _Potter?_" Malfoy smirked once more then strutted back to the Slytherin table.

Hurrying along to the Gryffindor table once more, Harry and Ginny quickly found seats next to Ron who asked where Hermione was.

"McGonagall's talking to her about her schedule," Harry replied then turned his attention to the headmaster, who had stood up to speak. Professor Dumbledore, the legendary headmaster of Hogwarts, was an impressive old man who sported an equally legendary long beard. Harry respected him as the greatest wizard of their time and his lord and saviour.

_'He's really not that great.'_

_'You don't know what you're talking about.'_

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, his beard swaying in the candlelight. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have many things to say to you all, and since one of them is very serious (shocking, I know), I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. …" The Supreme Mugwump proceeded to clear his throat and then said, "So, the very serious thing I have to make you all aware of is the presence of the Dementors at the school. As I'm sure you have all encountered the Dementors on the train, I feel it is important to let you know that nobody should leave the school without permission. They are stationed at every entrance and are cruel creatures which are not fooled by tricks, disguises and fathers' old Invisibility Cloaks." Dumbledore looked at Harry who looked behind him in pretend confusion.

"Also, I am er.. pleased to announce that we have two new teachers this year. Professor Kettleburn has retired this year to spend time with his remaining limbs so our very own Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts, has agreed to take up the position. Secondly, as our last Defence against the Dark Arts teacher has, fortunately... unfortunately obliviated himself, we were in need of a new person to take his place. Therefore, it is my pleasure to announce that Professor Lupin has volunteered to fill in the post and I'm sure everyone will have an exciting year with him around!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled cheerfully at the last part and Harry noticed Professor McGonagall, who had returned from her office with Hermione, shaking her head despairingly in the background.

_'Look at Snape!'_

Harry looked over to see a familiar look on the greasy Potions Master. It wasn't the usual look of hate that he directed Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. No, it was rather similar to the look of loathing he usually sent Harry's way. It seemed there was more to the new teacher than met the eye.

"Well, I think that's everything important. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore finished. He clapped his hands when all of a sudden there was a small explosion near Snape. When the smoke dissipated, almost nobody could hold back their laughter and Dumbledore's beard tied itself in a knot. Where the Potions Master had previously been sitting was now a small girl with black hair looking like someone had stolen her voodoo doll.

"Lupin!" squeaked Little Miss Snape, angrily pointing her finger at the suspiciously nonchalant face of Professor R. J. Lupin.

Harry saw Ron looking at Lupin in awe.

_'Ooh, Ronnie's in __**love**__!" Ginny laughed._


	4. AN: Forgive me?

Hey everyone,

Sorry if I brought your hopes up for another chapter. Basically, it was a repeat of between chapter 1 and 2 except I was and am still on vacation overseas ever since before school finished. Basically I have been bored overseas with nothing to do and without a computer. It is really irritating to write on an iPad but in an attempt to keep me writing I edited the story. Especially Chapter 2, its very different now. So read that again please. I'm still overseas until New Year so bear with me please. Also, I am going to upload this to AO3 and potentially SIYE soon if you prefer reading there.

Additionally, for any fellow fans of 'The Amplitude, Frequency and Resistance of the Soul Bond,' Council published a new story in which he assures it will one day be complete.

Thanks,

Eternally Ill


End file.
